


Convince Me

by hetalia_smut



Series: Drinking Society [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalia_smut/pseuds/hetalia_smut
Summary: Bright green eyes drifted downward to the compromised teacher. “I didn’t ask you to like me, I asked you to convince me.” His tone was smug, happily taken advantage of his authority over the other.





	Convince Me

_The outskirts of Cheshire, England_

_St. George’s Academy for Promising Gentlemen & Etiquette School for Aspiring Ladies _

_20:21 UTC, October 12, 1898_

* * *

 

Normally, Antonio didn’t spend his evening in libraries, he really didn’t spend time in libraries at all, but his room was a mess and he just couldn’t concentrate there. Pressing a finger down over the folded paper, he ran his fingertip along to make a crease. Making letters was difficult because folding never turned out as straight as you wanted it to and, no matter how hard you tried, once you’d folded it wrong the first time there was no saving it.

  
He had five letters to prepare that evening, which was very difficult to accomplish on a typewriter that kept jamming and there was no chance that he was going to handwrite each one. Being the Drinking Society’s Coordinator of Events was both entertaining and exhausting, especially when you want your plans to be as tasteful as possible. He always had new ideas to keep things interesting, and this one was to invite “guests” through letter to their meetings which was a great idea until he had to type them. Currently, he had four of invitations typed, leaving him with one more. Shifting his focus back to the typewriter, he sighed as he began to type:

 

_Dear Mrs. Hassan,_

_The Members of the esteemed Drinking Society cordially_

_invite you to our late October meeting which will be held on Saturday, October 29th. As requested last time, we ask that you wear the red lace underwear we all love so much._

_Just in case you have forgotten, failure to accept our gracious invite will result in the definite end of your marriage. None of us want to see newly weds have problems just months after the wedding day, so please don’t make us tarnish your reputation and your happiness._

_Until then,_

_Antonio Carriedo, Lord of Salas_

_Coordinator of Events for the Drinking Society_

 

After finishing the letter, Antonio then folded it, placing it into an envelope; next came addressing it to the finishing school teacher then sealing it with the emblem of their Society pressed in hot wax. He took a moment to admire his work, quite proud of the visual he managed to capture. It was these little touches that made him a valuable member to the club.

The Spaniard took his time putting away the extra paper and typewriter; he was rarely was bother by time, he put more stock into events than into theoretical hours. After putting all of his belongings into his school bag, he picked up the candle he’d been working by and walked through the cavernous library. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of his teachers buried in a book. Deciding to deliver a letter early, he changed his course towards the blond.

Arthur was in his usual place in the academy’s library, pouring over a newly printed copy of Wilde’s _A Picture of Dorian Gray_. The school was the first institute to receive a print that was not part of a magazine even though most academics considered the work immoral. Antonio had heard that it had featured some homosexual undertones within it which was probably, more or less, the reason the teacher was reading it.

He set the candle on a small table near by and took a seat across from the Brit. “I hope I’m not interrupting your reading,” he said louder than the whisper that was typically permitted in such a place. “But I have a letter addressed for you.” He said, taking the letter for a _Mr. Kirkland_ out of his bag and offering it to the blond with a grin.

Arthur barely looked up from his book to acknowledge him. He rolled his eyes when he heard the half-assed apology, and ignored the letter being offered to him. “I’m sure whatever it is, it can wait until class tomorrow, Carriedo. Goodnight.” He spoke in a terse tone as he continued reading. 

Giving him the letter tomorrow would be more work than he wanted especially since Kirkland was _right there_. The brunet’s grin faded, wanting to both get this over with and show off his new work that he’d worked so hard on. “I’m here right now though.” Antonio didn’t hide any of the disappointment and annoyance in his tone. “Read the letter and I’ll leave, I promise.”  

Arthur visibly sighed as he looked up again, giving the Spanish lord a look to signal his irritation before taking the letter from the other. “This is your handwriting,” he observed with mild confusion before noticing the seal. He broke the seal, unfolding the paper and scanning the message. Irritation seemed to turn to hatred, and it was with a harsh intensity that the teacher spoke. “You can leave now, and with the knowledge that I decline your gracious invitation.”

“Decline?” The Spanish boy laughed, slightly surprised by such a quick refusal. Sure, Arthur probably didn’t want to be raped but was it really _rape_ if he was queer? He decided to save that mental debate for later. “You can’t decline.” He said, grinning still, it kind of was his natural look.

Arthur returned the smile with a cold one of his own, offering the paper back to the student. “Carriedo, this is your last year here and I do not intend to be manipulated by you or your _society_ of spoiled little brats that think you can do whatever you’d like with no consequences whatsoever simply because of your status, so please kindly leave before I take further action against a delinquent student bothering a professor during his research hours.”

The student took the invitation back, eyes looking over his work as the other spoke. He wasn’t grinning any longer but he didn’t seem to be completely emotionally upset. “Alright, if you say so.” he sighed, almost looking tired now. “I just really didn’t want to have to make _another_ invitation tonight.” He folded the letter back, placing it back in his bag. “Just one more question, it’s Caden with a ‘C’, right?” His bright green eyes looked up from his bag to meet the forest ones across from him.

The mention of the name Caden caused Arthur to freeze, hand hovering to turn the page in his book. He slowly looked up, narrowing his eyes at the Spanish boy. “You’re bluffing,” he accused, although the worry in his tone suggested other ideas. “You aren’t interested in him.”

“Personally? Not really.” He shrugged, an honesty in his tone. “But I know some other people who could be. He is in your family, so he must be queer, right?” Once again, another concept he’d have to think about later. “Francis likes British people anyway, I’m sure he’ll like Caden.” Antonio gave a smile of false reassurance.

“Carriedo, don’t you dare,” Arthur stood abruptly, his chair screeching against the stone floor. “You are not going to get him involved in way, he does not need to be informed about your ‘society’.” Panic was obvious in his expression, a desperation clear in his tone.

Antonio remained seated, tilting his head up to look at the teacher. “Oh, I agree that he doesn’t _need_ to be involved.” His voice was sincere, he really didn’t want to have to type up another letter. “He doesn’t have to be as long as you play nicely with us, we really don’t want to see anyone get involved who is not chosen to be.” His calmness contrasted with the other’s panic nicely, the Spaniard enjoyed watching other people react. “You really should’ve thought about your brother when you declined our invitation, Kirkland, it really wasn’t fair to him.”

Arthur glared at the other, hands tightening into fists that rested tersely on the table. “I was not aware he was in the picture here,” he said tightly. “Fine. I will attend, now leave. I don’t want to see you anymore than I have to.”

The Spanish boy tilted his head slightly, a troubled look on his face. “I’m not sure if I want to accept your new answer.” He crossed his arms now, straightening up. “Plus, it might be nice to have someone new around. I’m not sure if you’re really worth it anymore.”

Arthur seemed to debate his options until he slowly sat back down, posture rigid and expression murderous. “You’re a manipulative snake,” he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. “Alright then. I’m a better candidate than Caden, I’m blond, small for my age, and queer. There. Is that what you want to hear?”

The Spanish boy laughed, finding it funny to hear the teacher admit these things. “I already know that! Anyone can tell just by looking at you.” He grinned as he watched the Brit scowl, enjoying the power he had over the other. “I want you to _convince_ me.” He said, uncrossing his legs to make the meaning of the statement obvious.

Arthur glanced down, first confused before realization dawned on him, his face conveyed something of horror. “Here?” He hissed, turning bright red at the idea. “Carriedo, you are completely inappropriate, and I really don’t have any feelings of attracti-” 

“Awww! Look, you’re blushing!” He pointed out in a mocking way as he noted the red in the Englishman’s cheeks. “Oh, and if you don’t like this setting, then maybe Caden will.” He smiled again, knowing how much the teacher must hate him.

“Shut up,” Arthur growled, somehow turning even redder now. “You can’t just expect people to do this, it’s-” He cut himself off with a sigh before glancing around to make sure they were truly alone, which, they were. WIth another sigh, the teacher slowly slid off of his seat and  slowly crawled forward, underneath the table, until he was between Antonio’s legs. “I really don’t like you.”

Bright green eyes drifted downward to the compromised teacher. “I didn’t ask you to like me, I asked you to convince me.” His tone was smug, happily taken advantage of his authority over the other. 

Arthur sighed again before hesitantly reaching up for the student’s top button. The uniform pants were simple enough, and it wasn’t long before his cock was exposed, less than an inch away from Arthur’s face. Closing his eyes, the blond teacher leant forward and let his lips brush over the tip, tentatively letting his tongue explore the head of the cock. Arthur let his tongue do most of the work, running it up and down the length before taking just the head in his mouth.

Receiving blowjobs has always been Antonio’s favourite sexual activity, especially from somewhat defiant partners- not that Arthur was his partner because he wasn’t queer. “You’re used to taking cock, aren’t you? You’re practically a woman.” 

Arthur stiffened at the words an obvious dislike for something Antonio said hindering his performance. He raised his head, a familiar scowl on his features, arguing, “I’m not a woman more than you are.” 

Antonio seemed slightly confused at this. “I’m not the one deepthroating cock like you should be right now.” He reached, grabbing his teacher’s blond hair and forcing him back down onto him. 

Arthur choked at the sudden feeling of cock in his throat, gagging as his reflex became triggered. The Englishman fell far too well into the submissive role, knowing exactly how to move along with Antonio’s controlling hand, his throat tightening just enough to drive the other mad without constricting his airflow. To anyone watching, it would be the moans that were muffled from the cock that gave away the pleasure he must be feeling. 

The fact that his teacher seemed to be enjoying this was almost lost on him as his thoughts were mostly on the wet warmth of the other’s mouth. He bite his lip, not want to give the other satisfaction in knowing that he was doing well. Gay men really knew how to give good oral, that was for sure. “Mierda, you’re such a slut.” His grip on the other’s hair tightened as he got closer to his orgasm, not really caring about how the blond perceived him now. He came in the other’s mouth, a wave of euphoria filling him. 

As the other came in his mouth Arthur pulled back, bending over and coughing. Despite the discomfort of not being able to breath, he appeared somewhat satisfied that he had been the one to induce that orgasm. “Fuck you,” he coughed, shifting, probably to hide his erection from the Spanish boy. 

Antonio quickly recovered, remembering where he was and wanting to maintain the image of not really give out compliments about the quality of the blowjob. He did his pants back up, taking the opened letter from his bag as he stood up. “It seems almost natural for you to have my come on your lips.” He mused, looking down at the other for a moment before grinning again. “Here’s your invite back, I’ve decided you’ve earned it.” He set the letter on the table before picking up the candle again and this time actually leaving the library.

 

# Translations

Mierda - fuck


End file.
